


Harvey Streaks

by Anonymous



Category: Harvey Beaks (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A hot summer's day in LittleBark Grove is about to get crazy!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Harvey Streaks

It was like any other day in Little Bark Grove .........but not for long.

Harvey Beaks and the twins, Fee and Foo were hanging out in the valley. It was a hot summers day and the sun was starting to take it's toll.

"Man," said Harvey. "it's so hot."

"You can say that again." replied Fee. "If only there was some way to beat the heat."

Foo then had an idea and started to grab the waistband of his pants. One second, Foo wasn't naked. The next, his pants were a pile next to him.

"Ah, the wind feels good." Said Foo.

Harvey was slightly disturbed. "Dude, put your pants back on!"

Fee on the other hand, was intrigued. "Hmm, I think you're onto something here." Suddenly, Fee stood up and undid the knot on her dress rope and with that, her dress fell to the ground.  
Harvey tried not to look out of politeness, but then Fee said "Dude, it's fine, I don't care if you look."  
Harvey was a little uncomfortable but he decided not to complain.

"Okay, your turn." said Fee.  
Harvey was shocked. "WHAT!?! But what if someone sees us?"  
"Okay, I'm not going to force you or anything but weren't you naked in front of everyone at the lake that one time?" reminded Fee.  
Harvey sighed, said "Okay, fair enough." and started undressing himself.

The trio were now sanding in the middle of a field, completely naked.  
Harvey felt nervous and Fee felt a sense of freedom.  
"So, now what?" asked Foo.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got. If anyone wants to suggest stuff for another chapter, knock yourself out.


End file.
